1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an accounting apparatus, an accounting method of imposing a charge for use of a device which is an object of accounting (hereinafter, referred to as an accounting object device) and a computer-readable recording medium for recording accounting program codes.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is well known to have a printing system configured to impose a charge for use of an MFP (Multifunctional Peripheral) on the basis of the number of printed sheets of paper (the number of operations) and/or a use time (an operation time) for which the MFP has been used (operated). It is also well known to have a washer system configured to impose a charge for use of a washer on the basis of the number of washing operations (the number of operations) and a dryer system configured to impose a charge for use of a dryer on the basis of a dry time (an operation time).
Each of the above mentioned accounting apparatuses is configured such that when a user inputs money (coins and/or bills) and/or electronic money into the apparatus, a user is permitted to use the device and a charge for use of the device is imposed.
In the MFP, although the operation time for making each copy is almost uniform, an occupancy time that a user exclusively uses the MFP (including a time taken for setting an original to be copied on the MFP and a time taken for taking a copied and printed matter out of the MFP) varies greatly depending on each user who uses the MFP.
If there is a significant occupancy time of an MFP, it may sometimes be the case that people must wait to use the MFP, and hence the use efficiency of the MFP is reduced. Similarly, in the washer or dryer system, a dead time from when washing or drying has been completed to when clothing is taken out of the washer or dryer varies greatly depending on each user who uses the washer or dryer system. The greater the dead time, the more the occupancy time is increased. Thus, it may sometimes be the case that turn waiting is induced and the use efficiencies of the washer and dryer are reduced.